


just say yes

by tsaritsas



Category: Nikolai Series - Leigh Bardugo, The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Marriage Proposal, bckg zoyalai cuz im me, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29386824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsaritsas/pseuds/tsaritsas
Summary: David won't let Genya come to lab with him and Genya is confused
Relationships: David Kostyk & Genya Safin, David Kostyk/Genya Safin
Kudos: 21





	just say yes

“You can’t come to the lab today, Genya.”

She crossed her arms, glaring at her boyfriend. She always went with him to the lab, even when the smell of…whatever he worked on made her want to gag. “But I always go with you to the lab,” she huffed. And you should be glad. 

“We’re doing dangerous experiments,” David scribbled in his notebook, avoiding her eyes. “I can’t have you there if you’re not a part of it. I don’t want you in danger.” 

Genya shuddered as she thought back to the time when some acid had almost fallen on her kefta. “Fine,” she sighed, “but next time I go on a trip, you’re not coming with me either.” She fiddled with a loose thread by her wrist.

“Fine with me,” was all he said in reply.

She walked over to him, and he met her eyes for the first time, frantically throwing his notebook in another direction. Most of the time he was so excited to show her his plans for lab experiments, so what was making him avoid talking to her? 

“Well.” She kissed his cheek anyway, causing his cheeks to flush just a bit. “Goodbye then, I’ll see you tonight.” She strode in the direction of the door. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” was the last thing she heard. 

–––––

From Zoya’s look of disdain and Nikolai’s absence when she arrived in the war room, it seemed that both of the boys had abandoned them for the lab that day.

“What could they possibly be planning?” Zoya threw her hands up in frustration. “Nikolai is going to blow up the lab, anyhow. He had responsibilities here. The least he could do is leave a note.”

Genya sipped her tea. She may be perturbed by David’s behaviour, but at least she would have some gossip after today. “You seem awfully annoyed that Nikolai isn’t here. You hate him. I thought a break from him would bring you some relief.” 

“What would bring me  _ relief _ ,” she snapped, blue eyes blazing “is if he were responsible for once.” She slammed her hand on the table.

“All I’m saying is your normally relieved when he’s not around,” Genya observed. “It’s odd that you’re so anxious for him to show up.”

Zoya sat down across from her, an expression of contempt now hanging over her features. “Can it.”

“Fine, fine,” Genya backed down as Zoya placed a stack of papers on the table between them. “What’s on the agenda today?” She ran a hand through her hair. 

Zoya placed her chin in her hand, resting her elbow on the table, the silver threads at the wrists of her kefta reflecting the light. “Double the work for us.” 

Genya took part in the stack of paper, absentmindedly skimming the words she wasn’t planning to remember. “What do you think they’re doing in the lab today?” She raised an eyebrow. “David said it would have been ‘too dangerous’ for me to go today since I was not taking part in their experiment. But I’ve been there for dangerous experiments plenty of times, and he’s never sent me away.”

“Maybe they’re pranking us,” Zoya suggested. “I wouldn’t put it past Nikolai to do that.”

Genya sighed. “You should have some faith in him, you know. He does take this job very seriously.”

Zoya tossed her hair over her shoulder, meeting Genya’s eyes with a glare before going back to her work.

“He really wants you to like him, you know,” she revealed. “At least that’s what David told me.”

“Everyone likes him. Why would my opinion make a difference?”

“David says that to him, you aren’t everyone.” She hoped Nikolai wouldn’t kill her later if he found she had told Zoya the truth. 

“How is David doing, by the way?” Zoya asked, scribbling on some form. “Other than keeping you from his lab.”

_ I will crack you one day, Zoya Nazyalensky,  _ she thought.

“He’s nervous,” she set down the papers, meeting Zoya’s eyes. “Well, he’s normally nervous, but now he’s more so than usual. Also more distracted. But he’s always distracted too.” She exhaled. “But something is off, I can feel it.” 

Zoya slammed her pen on the table, smirking. “Fuck it,” she mused, “if they get to skip work we do too.”

“What do you–”

Zoya grabbed her hand, pulling her out of her seat and dragging her towards the door. “Where are we going?” She questioned. Zoya didn’t do this. She was losing her mind. They both were losing their minds.

“The lab.” 

Oh hell yeah, they were.

“I agree,” Genya smiled.

–––––

When they got to the lab, however, nothing seemed to be going on. From what Genya knew about “dangerous experiments”, they normally resulted in holes burned in the walls and giant smoke towers or fires engulfing the building his flames or the entire floor is flooded and the lights have gone out. But today, it was almost still, which seemed to scare her even more.

Zoya walked in front of her, black hair flowing in the wind as she pushed open the door to the hall. They had to be somewhere here, she knew, and she was going to find out why.

They pushed open every boring beige door, disappointed to find only sketches of things she didn’t understand much of other than measurements. There had to be something going on, so where was it? Where were they?

Finally, she felt Zoya tug on the sleeve of her kefta and saw her pointing towards the balcony, where she saw a flash of blond hair. If they couldn’t find David, at least they could crack Nikolai for where he was. 

They ran to the doors to the balcony, pushing them open and running out, only to find Nikolai and David just…sitting and talking.

“When are you gonna tell her?” was all she heard Nikolai say.

“Tell me what?”

They both turned around, eyes widening. “We thought–”

“Well, you thought wrong.” Zoya retorted. “What are you up to? And if you don’t tell me I am going to make you.” 

David’s soft brown eyes blinked rapidly behind his glasses, making Genya’s heart begin to burst just slightly. She saw him breathe deep, gaze flashing from her to Nikolai to Zoya and back. She felt a pang. Maybe she shouldn’t have pushed him.

“David,” Nikolai told him, “just do it now.”

David stood up, making his way over to her. He inhaled before placing a hand on her cheek, causing her face to go red as he looked into her eye. “Genya,” he breathed, “I’m sorry I said you couldn’t come today. I just didn’t want you here because I was planning something.” The light from the sun illuminated his features, making her heart beat fast. “I never meant to make you feel hurt. I just figured you’re you, and you deserve something grand. It would take a lot of planning, as I’m not much for grand things.” He ran a finger across her cheekbone. “But sometimes plans don’t work, and they didn’t today. So I’m just going to do this right here.” 

He reached his other hand into his back pocket, hiding it in his hand before bringing it between them both. Slowly, he opened his hand for Genya to find a circular red ruby faceted into a band of gold. 

She felt the tears start to rise, her breath starting to catch. “David–”

“Genya Safin,” he took his hand from her cheek, getting down on one knee. “I have loved you from the moment I met you, and the longer I have known you, the more I fall in love with you again and again. Every day I wake up next to you, I wanna spend the day with you, and the more I talk to you, the more I listen to you, the more you talk to me, the more I know I want to spend the rest of the life with you.” His gaze flicked to the floor before going back to her. “So, will you, Genya Safin, make me the happiest–”

“Yes,” she croaked a tear rolling down her cheek as she went to him. He stood up, ring in hand, catching her in his arms as she crashed her lips to his, head still spinning. She couldn’t remember if it was a dream or not, but if it was, she was never waking up.

She pulled away, cupping his face in her hands as he held her waist. “A thousand times yes.” 

He slid the ring onto her finger, grabbing her hand and bringing it to his lips before wrapping her in his arms again. 

Safe to say that work ended early that day. 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry its garbage. here is eye bleach 🧴.
> 
> for nate (@blackkwood on tumblr)


End file.
